


The Queen and the Golden Boy

by laPamplemousse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: Based on the following tumblr prompt and divided into sections:1/2 Have fun! 8D I'll just be here sending in an odd request. Do you know how when someone asks a person a question & they can't recall the answer right away but later something jogs their memory? So Iggy asks Prom about his favorite food but can't recall them until he has it/something close to it in different towns & then tells the guys about it/why it's his fav. The reader doesn't always travel with them and the cooking for Prom was between the age of 20 & as young as you want him to be.2/2 Thank you! Hopefully it sent this time. The food is what my guide says is his fav and the season is when the reader made it/tried to. Peppery Daggerquil Rice(Spring), Cup Noodles(Lol! Fall), Meldacio Meat Pie(Winter), and Spicey Long-Boned Rib Steak(Summer. Summer screams datey to me. Successful or failed.) Their actual relationship & cooking sucess is up to you. If this is too much for a request or you want to nreak them up,that's fine. I'll go for whatever you're fine with.





	The Queen and the Golden Boy

“Man I can’t wait to get some Cup Noodles from the food truck we passed,” Gladio said as they walked out of the hotel.

“I cannot believe your favorite dish is something as processed and unhealthy as instant noodles,” Ignis commented with a groan. “Don’t you enjoy the noodle soup I make from scratch?”

“Iggy, this is _Cup Noodles._ Your soup is great no doubt, but Cup Noodles, especially with the right additions, are the ultimate flavor experience!”

Ignis just sighed.

“Prompto, I don’t believe you’ve ever told us your favorite food,” Ignis said as they got in line for the food truck. 

Prompto’s eyes widened at Iggy’s question. “Oh I uh...I don’t think I have one?” he replied. 

Knowing Prompto’s past issues with food, Noctis stepped in. “Yeah Specs, some people just don’t have a favorite food.”

“I see,” Iggy replied. “Well, perhaps you’ll discover something during our travels.”

——— 

You had just ended your shift at the Lestallum power plant and you didn’t feel like cooking, so you’d headed over to the Cup Noodle truck. You ended up getting in line behind four very attractive young men around your age, possibly a bit younger. One was huge, massively tall and covered in tattoos. Another had tawny blonde hair and glasses—he was dressed way too formally for the hot Lestallum weather. The third man had raven black hair and striking dark blue eyes—he could have been a supermodel. Finally there was a shorter blonde with freckles whose hair looked like a fluffy chocobo butt. 

They got to the front of the line and ordered their various Cup Noodles. The smaller blonde was last, staring at the menu undecidedly. “I guess… I’ll go with the fried egg Cup Noodles?” 

“Good choice,” the you said from your place behind him. “I’ll have the same,” you told the man taking orders. 

The blonde turned around, his cheeks flushing red when he saw your face. “Oh, yeah, I think I remember having it like this when I was a kid.”

“C’mon Prompto, let’s go,” the tall man with the tattoos called.

You stopped dead in your tracks, doing a double-take of the blonde in front of you. “Prompto...Argentum? From Insomnia?” you asked, trying to hide the shock on your face.

Prompto’s eyes went wide as he looked you up and down. “Q...Queenie??” he asked, shock and excitement blooming over his expression. You nodded. “Oh my gods, Queenie! I haven’t seen you since you moved to Lestallum!” he exclaimed, nearly dropping his Cup Noodles as he jumped forward to hug you. 

You felt tears prick your eyes as your childhood friend held you tightly in his arms. He was so different, and yet those beautiful blue eyes and adorable freckles were the same as ever. He’d gotten rid of his glasses and grown a lot, now an inch or two taller than you. And strong...you could feel the lean muscles corded throughout his body as you returned the hug, squeezing him tightly as if he might disappear any moment. 

“Prom, who’s this?” the raven-haired man asked. 

“Noct, guys, this is Queenie! She’s the girl from my neighborhood that I grew up with. We used to take care of each other when our parents were away,” Prompto explained.

You reached out to shake their hands. “I’m Y/N, but you can call me Queenie since Prompto does. And I think I did most of the caretaking—Prom was three years younger than me and quite a handful!” You gave Prompto a teasing look and he blushed even redder.

“I’m...uh, Noct,” the one who’d been speaking said as he shook your hand. The one with glasses gave him a serious look before stepping forward to shake your hand.

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia. A pleasure to meet you, miss,” he said as he took your hand with a slight bow. He had a foreign accent—must have been from another territory. 

The tall man shoved Ignis aside as he took your hand. “Gladiolus Amicitia, but you can call me Gladio,” he said with a wink, and you felt your cheeks grow hot.

“Would you like to join us for supper?” Ignis asked you. 

“I don’t want to impose…” you started. 

“Nonsense! We’ve got a lot of catching up to do. I’ve missed you so much, Queenie,” Prompto said, giving you that pout you remembered so well. 

“Alright then,” you said, following them to a table nearby. “I can’t believe you still eat Cup Noodles with egg,” you told Prompto as you sat down next to him. 

“That’s right!” Prompto exclaimed. “It was one of my favorite foods, we used to make it together all the time!”

“Remember the first time I made it for you?” you asked. 

“Oh yeah!” Prompto said happily. “Wow, that was so long ago…” 

——— 

Dead leaves swirled around your feet as you walked down the sidewalk. It had been blustery all day, only getting stronger as evening approached. The chill in the air was so crisp, it was as if you could smell it. By the time you reached Prompto’s house your hands and nose were practically frozen, and you ran to the door, eager to get inside where it was warm. There were no cars in the driveway, as usual—Prompto’s parents were working late again. You gave the front door a quick knock before opening it—Prompto always left it unlocked for you. 

“Prompto—I’m here!” you called. He was probably playing videogames in the living room. You entered the house and looked around. The TV was off and Prompto wasn’t on the couch. “Prom?” you asked cautiously, “Are you home?”

It was unlike Prompto to be missing when you showed up. You were about to go down the hall to his bedroom when there a noise from the kitchen. You headed towards the sound, the scent of food hitting your nose as you got closer.

“Prom?” You stuck your head into the small kitchen to see Prompto pouring boiling water into two Big Cup Noodle containers. “Prom! What are you doing? Be careful!”

You ran into the kitchen, dropping your bag on the floor and grabbing the hot kettle from Prompto. “I was making dinner for us,” Prompto said innocently. 

“Prom, that’s very sweet of you. But you know you’re not supposed to use the stove, especially when no one’s here. You could have gotten hurt!”

Prom gave you a huge pout. “I’m eight years old, I’m not a baby anymore!” he argued. 

Though you were only 11 at the time, you were much more responsible for your age than you should have been. Your father had met Prompto’s parents through work, and they agreed that it would be good for the two of you to spend the evenings together when they were away from home. So, almost every night found you at Prompto’s house, making dinner for the both of you and helping him with his homework. You’d sleep on the couch and go to school with him in the morning, though since he was a few grades behind you always got out later than he did. 

“Prom…” you sighed. It was futile to argue—you were only nine when you started taking care of Prompto, and you’d been cooking for yourself for a few years already at that point. Prompto even called you Queenie, after the famous TV chef Queenie McBee.

“Okay Prom, next time just wait until I’m here so I can help you, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt trying to use the stove by yourself,” you said softly. “You did a great job though, it smells really good!” 

Prompto gave you a smile that could outshine the sun. “I wanna cook as good as you someday Queenie!”

“Thank you Prom,” you said as you walked over to the refrigerator. “Cup Noodles are good, but they’re not a real meal. Let’s see what we have in here that we can add.” 

You spotted a carton of eggs in the fridge and pulled them out. “Have you ever had Cup Noodles with fried eggs?” you asked.

Prompto shook his head. 

“Okay, well we already have the Cup Noodles cooking in the hot water, so we just need to fry the eggs.” You pulled out a frying pan from the cupboard and grabbed some butter. “The stove should be on medium-high so we can melt the butter first.”

Prompto watched with rapt attention as you turned the stove on and dropped the butter in the pan. Once it had melted and was sizzling you cracked two eggs in, letting them cook until they were the perfect sunny-side-up level of doneness. You slid one egg into each of the Big Cup Noodles containers and grabbed some chopsticks, setting everything down on the dining table. 

“Itadakimasu!” Prompt exclaimed, folding his hands and bowing his head. Maybe getting him into anime wasn’t such a good idea.

You couldn’t help but smile as you mimicked him, your heart warming as you watched the boy in front of you begin to devour his soup. “This is so good Queenie!” he said with a mouthful of noodles.

You _tsk_ ed him, reminding him not to talk with food in his mouth as you dug into your own Cup Noodles. It _was_ really good—simple, but delicious. You both sat slurping your noodles in silence until you were finished. 

“Gochisousama!” Prompto said to you. His bright blue eyes lit up. “Please teach me to cook like you do Queenie!” he said, jumping up to clean off the table. 

You spent the rest of the evening watching Food Network, writing down recipes you both wanted to try and watching carefully the techniques that the chefs were using. Prompto fell asleep with his head on your lap, and you both ended up staying on the couch all night. 


End file.
